


Мозаика мгновений

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Каждый день Ойкава позволял себе одно воспоминание.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В эпиграфе — весьма вольный перевод песни How deep is the ocean (Ирвинг Берлин, 1932г).

Как сильно я тебя люблю?  
Отвечу не таясь —  
Насколько глубок океан?  
Как высоко небо?

Как часто я думаю о тебе?  
Много ли розовых бутонов сбрызнуто росой?  
Сколько дорог я пройду, чтобы быть рядом с тобой…  
Так ли далеки от нас звезды?

И если мне суждено будет тебя потерять,  
Сколько слез я пролью?  
Насколько глубок океан?  
Как высоко небо?

Каждый день Ойкава позволял себе одно воспоминание. Не то чтобы в них был недостаток — с момента самой первой встречи дни, когда они с Ивайзуми не виделись, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Даже болезнь их не останавливала: если Ойкава валялся с простудой, Ивайзуми находил способ к нему пробраться, так что на случай чего-то серьезного и очень заразного матери готовы были к хитростям и круговой обороне.

В этом не было ничего особенного, ничего запоминающегося. Встретились утром, пошли вместе в школу, поиграли в волейбол, вернулись домой. В такие дни, которые сложно было отделить друг от друга и тогда, и сейчас, Ойкава просто ощущал постоянное присутствие, знал, что Ивайзуми рядом — скучает на уроке биологии в соседнем кабинете, делает домашку у себя в комнате, звонит и ругается, что Ойкава опять забыл у него свой учебник… Более яркие, исключительные события вспоминались проще, но их было гораздо меньше. Да, Ойкаве было из чего выбрать, но и растрачивать попусту не хотелось — как не хотелось теряться в прошлом, в моментах, которые они делили на двоих или проживали вместе с друзьями.

 

Ойкава с Ивайзуми всю зиму строили корабли, готовясь запустить их весной, когда ручей возле храма неподалеку скатывается с горы веселым почти что водопадом, бурля под пеной из лепестков. Каравелла Ойкавы, еще до спуска хромавшая на все мачты (да, он ничего не понимал в кораблестроении, что совершенно не мешало его амбициям), затонула сразу, повторив судьбу одного известного европейского корабля, а вот плоскодонка Ивайзуми прошла несколько порогов, прежде чем сгинуть в коварном водовороте. Ойкава помнил сосредоточенную морщинку между бровей Ивайзуми, когда тот аккуратно выстругивал остов своего судна, и мужество, с которым была принята неизбежная гибель. Они тогда стояли на плоском камне над перекатами, почти касаясь друг друга плечами, и пытались рассмотреть в воде щепки, пока Ивайзуми не сказал:

— Надо было дно чуть усилить.

К следующей весне они уже делали что-то другое, и гипотеза об усиленном дне так и осталась неподтвержденной.

 

На выпуск родители подарили всем четверым — лучшим, неразлучным друзьям — выходные в Киото. Правда, поехали они только осенью, в самый разгар сезона красных кленов. Все поступили на разные факультеты и уже не могли видеться так часто, как в школе, но все равно находили возможность пересечься, и подарок пришелся как нельзя кстати: подурачиться вместе, рассказать обо всем, на что не хватало времени, просто побыть рядом. Ивайзуми недавно увлекся фотографией, и Ойкава решил этим воспользоваться. Как же он удивился, когда все просьбы, требования и уговоры разбивались о категорический отказ.

— Ойкава, не лезь в кадр, — говорил Ивайзуми.

— Ойкава, перестань корчить рожи, — говорил Ивайзуми.

— Ойкава, не порти собой красоту.

Рядом Маццун и Макки расслабленно щелкали смартфонами, иногда снимая друг друга, иногда принимая ну очень глупые позы перед объективом Ивайзуми, неизменно прихватывая с собой и Ойкаву. Как только тот собирался дуться и киснуть, Ивайзуми щелкал его мимоходом, говорил: «Отличный кадр» — и шел дальше, чтобы полчаса крутиться вокруг одной веточки, выискивая лучший ракурс.

 

После третьего курса они вдвоем поехали в небольшое путешествие. Моменты из него Ойкава хранил как драгоценности: каждая минута была неповторимой, потому что Ивайзуми был рядом, только с ним; но почему-то чаще всего он вспоминал саму дорогу. Ивайзуми вел, а Ойкава баловался с его камерой, пользуясь тем, что тот не мог надолго отвлекаться — хотя на подзатыльник времени всегда хватало, — подпевал какой-то песенке по радио и украдкой любовался профилем Ивайзуми. Горы вокруг уходили в туман, а может, в низкие облака. Но на одном повороте вдруг вспыхнуло солнце, протянув к земле лучи и на мгновение ослепив их обоих; еще пара витков, песня даже не успела закончиться — а небо снова безнадежно хмурилось, как будто и не было того топазового проблеска среди туч.

 

Последнее воспоминание не с ним, но о нем Ойкава и хотел бы забыть — но вдруг это означало, что каждый раз приходилось бы узнавать снова и снова? Ойкава прибирался в комнате, телевизор журчал фоном; после очередного дурацкого шоу начались новости. Пожилая пара вырастила исключительно талантливого поросенка; кто-то из правительства снова ляпнул что-то не то; из-за аварии в горах закрыли перевал… Позвонил Макки, и Ойкава выключил звук.

— Ты сейчас новости не смотрел? — осторожно начал Макки.

— Краем глаза! Тебя заинтересовал поросенок?

— Нет, про аварию… Ойкава, там как раз начался дополнительный сюжет.

Ойкава повернулся к телевизору — и ему даже не понадобилось включать звук.

Подробности он, правда, все равно потом узнал, хотя они не имели никакого значения. Колеса фуры провернулись на мокрых листьях, водитель не смог ввести ее в поворот, тяжелый прицеп смел с дороги поднимавшийся по встречке автобус. Именно его Ойкава и увидел тогда, понимая, что Макки что-то говорит в трубку, но не слыша ни слова: тот самый автобус, в который несколькими часами раньше Ойкава посадил Ивайзуми, собравшегося к родственникам отца по какому-то семейному делу.

 

Когда Ойкава начал приходить в себя после нервного срыва, ему пришлось учиться помнить, что Ивайзуми нет рядом. Он брался за телефон, чтобы отправить пустячное сообщение или фото милой собачки, встреченной в парке, — и вспоминал, что получить его некому. Он собирался помахать рукой, проходя мимо соседнего дома — и видел черный квадрат окна на втором этаже. И каждый раз сердце пропускало пару ударов, прячась от невыносимой боли. Ойкава постоянно думал об Ивайзуми, снова проваливаясь в омут прошлого, пережитого, несбывшегося, и, наконец, пошел с собой на компромисс.

Одно воспоминание в день.

Награда за то, что приходилось заставлять себя помнить все остальное время.

 

Следующий праздник обон Ойкава и Макки провели с семьей Ивайзуми. Маццун был в командировке и приехать не смог — как Макки его отпускал и был таким спокойным при этом, Ойкава не хотел даже думать. Когда остальные разошлись, они сказали, что помогут навести порядок. Ойкава как раз домывал посуду, когда в кухню зашла Ивайзуми-сан.

— Мальчики, я вчера прибиралась в комнате Хаджиме… Там остались его вещи, которые мы не можем отдать чужим людям. Может быть, вы взглянете, нет ли там чего-то нужного?

— Конечно, ока-сан, — машинально ответил Ойкава и тут же поморщился: привычное с детства обращение сейчас казалось неуместным. Но Ивайзуми-сан только улыбнулась — слабо, но искренне — и вышла.

— Не могу представить, что значит потерять такого сына, как Ивайзуми, — тихо сказал Макки. — Любого сына, конечно, но… — и он полез в карман за телефоном, наверное, чтобы спросить у Маццуна, как дела.

 

Когда с уборкой было покончено, Ойкава взял у Ивайзуми-сан коробки и пошел к себе. Макки потянулся следом. Первая коробка была набита всякой ерундой, которую Ивайзуми собирал еще в детстве: карточки с любимыми героями, наклейки, вырезки из журналов… Пока они перебирали бумаги, не обошлось без спора о самом крутом рейнджере, потом Макки забрал себе несколько наклеек — «Да это для Маццуна, честно, он до сих пор их собирает!», — и они принялись за вторую коробку.

Полную фотографий.

Сверху лежали карточки из той самой поездки в ноябрьский Киото. Ойкава перебирал яркие квадраты: филигранные лапки листьев, маленькие боддхи прячутся в траве, Макки ставит рожки невозмутимо жующему тайяки Маццуну, монах подметает двор храма — все те кадры, которые Ойкава помнил по щелчкам затвора. А среди них…

Ему вдруг снова стало холодно и очень, очень больно. Снимок за снимком падал из рук, засыпая пол мозаикой мгновений. Ойкава смеется чьей-то шутке. Ойкава глядит на Макки совершенно влюбленными глазами, пока тот пытается убедить Маццуна съесть ненавистный дайкон. Ойкава, открыв рот, рассматривает резьбу храмовых ворот. Ойкава нежно касается яркого листка, только что упавшего с ветки, словно боясь спугнуть. Еще, и еще, и еще…

Последний глянцевый квадратик, тихо шурша, соскользнул с верхушки выросшей рядом с коробкой кипы.

— Я думал, ты знаешь, — тихий шепот вывел Ойкаву из оцепенения. Он совсем забыл, что Макки рядом — а тот, наверное, все это время смотрел на друга, не представляя, что делать.

— Знаю что, Макки? — мертвым голосом спросил Ойкава.

Того, что их мечты могли стать воспоминаниями, лучше было бы и не знать.


End file.
